1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a transmission method of a femtocell.
2. Background
A femtocell logins a core network via the Internet. The network environment of the Internet causes the data transmission suffering un-predictable jitters or packet losses, so that real-time transport protocol (RTP) packets transmitted between the femtocell and a gateway via the Internet also suffer jitters or packet losses. Due to the hard real-time of the third generation network, the RTP packets suffering jitters or packet losses will be transmitted to the mobile devices and displayed to users directly in audio or video forms, and the users will listen to distorted voices or views frames with mosaic. Consequently, it seriously influences the users' sensations and operators' reputations.